Investment in, and subscriptions to, radio-based communication networks, such as satellite data communications or cellular data communications, depends significantly on reserve communication capacity and efficient use of limited capacity. As a result, system improvements that improve both of these characteristics are valuable, particularly when they can be applied with no changes or minor changes to preexisting communications hardware infrastructure, such as space-bound satellites and cellular base stations.